spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tesseractcubed/Tutorial Appreciation Time: Tutorial 1
You learn by two ways. Trying something new, or following something already tried... Tutorial #1, Launch Training, is the first experience you have of gameplay, if you follow the right order of operations. In this tutorial, you are immediatly greeted by a box, saying, "Welcome to Space Agency!" A continue button is imposed on the bottom of the box, so you should probably click it. Then you click through 4 more slides, each introduing you to a new part of the the game. #This is mission control. #You will be flying progressivly harder missions. #Missions will be described in the Briefing. #Each briefing tells you what to do and "minimal" set of instructions. It (the game) recommends you use your initiative to be able to interpret the objectives and be able to complete them on your own. The next tab adds a new element, The Hand, suggesting "Click Here." Once you click, you receive a structured, professional looking briefing you will eventually take for granted. The blue arrows below the title tell you 5 things you need to do, so those must be the objectives... *Build a four part rocket. *Successfully launch the rocket. *Enter orbit. *Budget: $5,200,000 *Max time: 10m 0s Next is a bunch of words. Probably those minimal instructions. We at this wiki recommend you read them as these are the few details provided that you need to use to figure everything else out. Here, these words tell you: #You will be taught how to assemble and launch a simple rocket into space #Assemble these four parts: Fairing, Second Stage, Interstage Connector, and First Stage #You won't be carrying anything #Once you finish building the rocket, launch it into space #You also have to get the second stage into orbit to pass... a small issue you should be able to solve Then you should probably press the 'red circle around a X' icon, because you know an X means not this, and you don't want the Breifing anymore. Then The Hand beckons. It wants you to press on the Vehicles tab. So you do. Why not? Two slides later, after explaining what the Vehicles tab is, The Hand guides you to the 'New Rocket' tab. The interface is a bit more colorful, adding a green to the Space Agency palette. It says, "Build Rockets Here," and when you click on continue, it explains why there are colors: The menus have different kinds of parts to use, so then there are different colors. Makes enough sense... Here's when people start having problems: Dragging parts which the computer doesn't register, or, more commonly, dragging parts which don't end up in the place the computer thinks they are... If these happen to you, we suggest you restart the mission by clicking the dark grey arrow until you reach the menu where all training missions are located, then restarting. No one has yet found a better way. Sorry. Anyways, click on the small rockets tab. Then drag the lowest part, the Mercury 1st Stage, to a location between the two blue lines, until it snaps into place. Note: You don't have to align the bottom of the rocket perfectly with the floor, or align the next part to the top of the rocket. It will not hurt the parts, or affect any part of the app, as so far discovered, if you let the parts snap. The same goes for when you release the stage back into the parts list, except you can place the part anywhere outside of the rails and it will return to the parts menu. Note that you have a limited number of part per type of piece, and will be limited to a max of 9 even in sandbox Category:Blog posts